kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar is the protagonist of Battle Tendency, the second part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also appears in Stardust Crusaders and Diamond Is Unbreakable (the third and fourth parts) as a main ally and a supporting ally respectively. Joseph is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar, and is a highly skilled Ripple user. He also got a Stand; Hermit Purple. Joseph is hotheaded and confrontational. He also has the uncanny ability to predict what his opponent will say next. History Battle Tendency Joseph was called to Mexico where he discovered a secret underground Nazi facility where they were studying a mysterious being referred to as a Pillar Man. The Pillar man, named "Santana", attempted to escape the facility but was defeated by Joseph. Later, Joseph went to Rome, where more such Pillar Men resided. There, he met Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Caesar and Joseph met the three remaining Pillar Men, Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu Joseph was easily defeated, and he requested to have a rematch in a month's time. To ensure Joseph wouldn't run away, Wamuu and Esidisi put two rings inside him, which would kill him after 30 days. Caesar brought him to train in the use of Hamon under his tutor Lisa Lisa. During this time, Joseph met and fell in love with a girl named Suzi Q, who works as Lisa Lisa's maid. Later, Joseph managed to defeat Esidisi and incurred the wrath of Kars and Wamuu. Caesar was defeated by Wamuu, who was later defeated by Joseph. Finally, Joseph defeated Kars after Kars had become the ultimate lifeform. In that battle, Joseph lost his right hand, but the German army replaced it with a robotic appendage. Stardust Crusaders Joseph met with Muhammad Avdol at Egypt. He received a call from Holy requesting for him to return to Japan to talk to Jotaro. Joseph explained to Holy that Jotaro had developed a Stand. Later, they discovered that Holy had also developed a Stand which was eating away at her life. Joseph used his Stand to discover that Dio Brando had also awakened to his Stand and they needed to defeat him. Joseph mainly serves as an advisor to the group. The few battles that he was involved in included Steely Dan, wielder of The Lovers; Nena, wielder of The Empress; and Mariah, wielder of Bast. In the final battle against Dio, Kakyoin lost his life to learn Dio's Stand, The World's ability. He conveyed the message to Joseph who successfully deciphered the message and relayed it to Jotaro. Joseph was killed by Dio and had his blood sucked to make Dio more powerful. After the defeat of Dio, his blood was transfused back to Joseph to revive him. Diamond is Unbreakable Joseph requested Jotaro to investigate his illegitimate child, Josuke Higashikata. Later, he was involved in recruiting a baby whose Stand, Achtung Baby can turn her invisible. The baby was adopted by Joseph. The Beatles At The Literature Club Joseph shows up alongside the other main Joestars in Griffin Street, where they had apparently all been living in since the beginning of the story. Joseph is also revealed to have adopted another child, Deano Joestar, and trained him to become a Hamon master. Through Joseph, Dean became skilled with Hamon and also developed his own Stand ability. Abilities Ripple/Hamon Joseph inherited the Ripple and its capabilities from his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, as well as his mother, Lisa Lisa. In addition, he uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse his foes. Clacker Volley & Clacker Boomerang A pair of American Clackers that were used by Joseph during the events of Battle Tendency. He channels Hamon through them to attack. Stand [Hermit Purple] Hermit Purple's vines are relatively weak, but they provide Joseph with considerable divination ability, enabling him to divine and materialize any type of information, such as an image, a location or even thoughts. Joseph demonstrated that he can use the vines as ropes, whose movements he can control at will. Hermit Purple can also divine information. By using any object or material in conjunction with Hermit Purple, Joseph Joestar can display any information he wishes to see. Notes * Joseph Joestar is one of Kirby Bulborb's favourite JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters. * A Yellow Pikmin was named after him. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Literature Club members Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Married Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Characters Category:Meme Characters